Deadly Love
by mushushy
Summary: It all started with a case from Chief Vick and ended with Shawn in hospital. Shawn Whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Love.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any characters associated with it.**

* * *

 _Santa Barbra 1989._

" _Ride faster Gus she's right behind us!" Young Shawn shouted at his friend riding his bike right behind him._

" _I'm going as fast as I can! This is your entire fault! Maybe if I let her get you she will leave me alone!" Gus shouted back._

" _How do you know she's not following you? Shawn argued as he continued to pump the pedals of his bike._

" _You're just saying that because I'm always with you!"_

" _I've heard it both ways."_

" _Shawn she's gaining on us!"_

" _Just a little bit further; we're almost safe!"_

 _Seeing that his house was in sight Shawn put on a burst of speed which was matched by Gus. The two of them dumped their bikes at the front door and rushed inside slamming the door behind them. Gus quickly closing the blinds on the window and the door as a last measure. The two boys let out a sigh and shut their eyes in relief as they sliding down the door, sitting there for a moment their peace was broken by the clearing of ones throat. Their eyes snapped open to see Detective Henry Spencer sitting down with a newspaper in his hands and a scowl on his face. Shawn couldn't help but internally sigh. He had forgotten that his father was home early these days._

" _Shawn; do you want to tell me what's going on?" Henry asked patiently._

" _Uh not really dad." Shawn replied shaking his head._

" _Gus how about you?"_

" _Um sorry Mr Spencer I can't tell you." Gus replied biting his lip._

" _Ok, so you don't mind opening up those blinds again I was trying to read my newspaper." Henry sighed._

" _We can't do that!" Shawn argued._

" _It's not safe!" Gus blurted out._

" _What do you mean that it's not safe?" Henry asked._

 _His cop instincts were screaming at him that there was something wrong. Standing up he went over to the window and looked out ignoring the two boys that were telling him that he shouldn't look out there. At first Henry couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, apart from the fact that there were two bikes dumped in front of his door. Looking again he couldn't help but laugh when he spotted the 'danger'; a small brunette girl hiding behind a tree watching the house._

" _So you're telling me that you don't want to open the blinds due to a girl?" Henry laughed._

" _It's not like that Mr Spencer. So follows us everywhere." Gus explained._

" _It's creepy." Shawn shuddered._

" _Have you two considered that maybe this girl is following you around because she likes you and is just too shy to tell you?" Henry asked._

 _Receiving a no from both of the boys Henry sat back down chuckling at the looks on their faces, opening up his newspaper once more he couldn't help but hear as Shawn muttered to Gus about heading to his room before the creepy girl can find her way into the house. Just as his son disappeared up the steps he heard him talking about building a fort to keep girls out. Henry couldn't help but chuckle at his sons view on women; Shawn had a lot to learn on that subject._

* * *

 **AN: Ok so this is the start of a story that has been rolling around in my head for a while. Hopefully I will update soon. Please tell me what you think as I will take everything into consideration. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly Love.**

 **Chapter One.**

It all started with a case from Chief Vick and ended with Shawn in hospital. Shawn Whump.

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych but I wished that I did.

* * *

Waiting seemed to be the worst thing about hospitals.

It always seemed to Henry Spencer that he was always waiting to find out what was happening with his son. It had been over an hour since he had rushed into the emergency room demanding to know how his son was. He had been immediately told by the female nurse manning the front desk to take a seat and wait till the doctor calls out the right name. He had been dreading this from the time that Shawn had turned up on that death trap of a motorcycle.

He had been happy when Gus had been ferrying his son around in the Toyota Echo, that meant that he wasn't driving the death trap motorcycle around. Henry had to wonder why Shawn was by himself on a case in the first place. Usually the two friends were never separated on a case which means either they had a fight or Gus was out of town and therefore unavailable to help Shawn out.

Sighing Henry ran his hands through his non-existent hair in frustration. Looking at the clock again he noticed that it had been half an hour since he had looked at it.

 _Where the hell was the doctor, couldn't be worse then I feared. They should have come out by now. Maybe there was something seriously wrong. There had to be to take this long. Maybe I should call Gus and let him know._ Henry thought.

Realizing that his leg was moving uncontrollably he sighed once again.

Getting up from his seat he started to head outside taking his cell phone out as he went, he barely made it to the door a voice called out. "Family of Shawn Spencer?"

Whipping around Henry spotted the doctor looking around the crowded room, pocketing his phone he rushed up to the doctor trying to read his face. It was hard to tell whether or not it was good or bad news that was about to be delivered. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the worse.

"How is my son?" He asked.

"Well the good news is that in a couple of weeks he will be back to full health. I just want to keep an eye on him tonight just to make sure there are no complications. Shawn was a lucky man; he has a mild concussion and a few fractured ribs which have been wrapped to prevent further damage. The reason we are keeping him overnight is to make sure that we haven't missed any internal injuries." The doctor told him.

"I think that it might be wise if you watched over him for the next couple of days just as a precaution if you have any questions to be afraid to call me at any time. Here's my number. "The doctor scribbled down on a small piece of paper.

"Thank you Dr..." Henry questioned.

"Oh sorry I'm Dr Blake Elsane; I can take you to see your son now. If you would like to follow me." Dr Elsane said gesturing to the doors behind him.

"Thank you Dr Elsane." Henry said shaking the doctor's hand.

* * *

Seeing Shawn lying in bed with an oxygen cannula with his eyes closed stopped him dead. He had a whole list of lectures on the tip of his tongue but now after seeing his son like this he couldn't for the life of him let them out. The IV attached to his sons arm; both pain meds and glucose hanging from the poll. Apart from a few scratches and a large bruise on Shawn's forehead it seemed that his son got out of this accident unscathed. Shuffling in the room must have alerted Shawn that he had arrived. He opened his eyes with a groan.

"Hey dad"

"Shawn, how are you feeling?"

"Oh you know crashed my bike ended up here. Did they tell you when I'm getting out of here?" Shawn wined, wincing when he moved the wrong way.

"Well your doctor said that he was keeping you overnight just in case and then I'm taking care of you." Henry sighed.

"Oh man I don't want to think about what happened to my bike?" Shawn moaned as the thought occurred to him.

"Your bike? YOU'RE BIKE?" Henry exploded. "I couldn't give a rat's arse about your bike! You could have died!"

"I…" Shawn started but Henry didn't give him a chance. _Screw not lecturing him!_

"NO you need to hear this! From the day you got that damn bike I was worried about getting a call like this. When I get calls from the hospital regarding you I think the worse and they wind up rolling your body into the morgue!" Henry ranted.

"Well that's very morbid of you."

"No it's not! Damn it Shawn do you know that you could have been killed today! In an accident no less." Henry huffed.

"Dad it wasn't an accident" Shawn stated.

"Of cause it was, you just don't want to admit that you shouldn't ride that death trap."

"NO dad, someone hit my back wheel, that's how I lost control. It was like that…. that PICK, no, PUT, PIT maneuver!" Shawn said stumbling over the words.

"Shawn I think the concussion is messing with your head there." Henry sighed.

"Probably; but it doesn't change the fact that someone is out to get me and they ran me of the road tonight." Shawn said.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked starting to believe his son.

"Yes! I think that they have been following me for a week or so."

"A Week! Why didn't you go to the police or hell you could have come to me?" Henry exploded.

"I wasn't too sure if they were or not. I didn't want to waste your time if it turned out to be nothing." Shawn said quietly.

"It's never nothing son. So you're saying it started a week ago?"

"Yeah; which happens to be around the same time that I got a new case from Chief Vick." Shawn replied.

 **AN: Ok so it's been awhile since I posted anything. This chapter is for BethanyDarkRose. So much has happened in my life that I just haven't had enough time to write anything. Hopefully that will change soon. Sick with the flu at the moment, so that sucks. Please I would very much love it if you reviewed.**

 **Till next time**

 **Mushushy.**


End file.
